Late Night Visits
by TheKawaiiWriter
Summary: Korra trains hard and plays harder still. One shot. Smut.


Korra stood in the courtyard of Air Temple Island sweating. For the past three hours she had been training against the Air Acolytes using any form of bending she deemed fit. Half an hour previously she had been given a stern talking to by one of the senior acolytes warning her not to generate lightning. No harm was done, fortunately, as he had spectacularly redirected it into the air over Republic City.

"Argh!" Korra yelled as she produced a jet of fire several feet long and it had been dispelled as if it were nothing by her sparring partner. Her bending needed serious work after Amon had taken to her. Strictly speaking her bending wasn't the only thing in need of a tune up. Grounding herself into an earthbending stance, she thrust both arms forward, fists up to block an incoming gush of air. Using the obstacle to her advantage she rushed forward and propelled herself over the ledge, turning as she did so to face her opponent and unleashed a whirlwind at him.

"Bravo Korra! Bravo!" Asami called stepping into view. _SHIT!_ Korra thought. _I can't practice with her here now. What if I fuck up? What will she think then? I'm not ready to be the Avatar yet._ Korra's lapse in concentration ended up with her flat on her back, rubbing her head as multiple gusts of air dissipated around her.

"Ouch. That must have hurt" said Asami as she bent over to offer Korra a hand getting to her feet.

"Yeah well it's the price I pay for being the Avatar I guess. I'm fully booked this week with training as well. Pro Bending and with Lin I mean."

"You are worrying too much Korra. Amon is gone and know you have all the time you need to learn from Tenzin and Lin."

Korra sighed and sat down. "People expect me to be another Aang. Do what he did and bring worldwide peace."

Asami remained standing but rested a hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "in time people will see you as your own avatar. Just because you are the same spirit doesn't mean you'll be the same person." Korra chuckled. "I'll see you after dinner" she whispered to Asami as she stood, ready to take on the other Airbenders.

It was late. Very late. The young Avatar should have been asleep hours ago but was instead waiting for the White Lotus guard change on the island. Her plan, as it had been for the last month, was simple. Wait for the change of guard, slip out past them and down to the ocean, waterbend her way across and from the docks she would find her way to Asami's inner city apartment.

She jumped from her window and rolled on the pavers to break her fall. Once at the shore she froze a section of water that would support her weight, stepped onto it and propelled herself across the water.

Asami was waiting. Unlike the rest of Republic City she was wide awake, eager for the routine visit from the Avatar. Korra's daytime was filled with menial tasks including training and restoring the bending to those she could. Her nights, however were completely different and the only person that saw her out of hours was Asami. Her ex-boyfriends teammate should be here any minute. Asami sat facing the window Korra would come through, earthbending a pillar to lift herself level with it.

She flicked the light on to see the young water tribe girl standing in her bedroom, smiling slyly.

"These visits are becoming more and more frequent Korra" Asami stated as she stood to meet her midnight visitor, finishing her drink as she did so. Korra was silent but Asami felt the zip on the back of her dress drop with speed she was sure to break it. "So your metalbending has improved."

Asami moved closer to the younger girl and tugged on the clasp of her watertribe leggings, which fell away revealing the tanned skin of muscular legs. Korra put a hand on Asami's shoulder and pushed her away gently. Before Asami could open her mouth, Korra slapped the other hand to silence her. She produced a small jet of flame from one finger. Moving her finger in a figure of eight movement korra burned away the straps holding up Asami's bra and severed the sides of her less than modest panties.

"You are getting quite good at that but you need to leave me with something to wear."

"And that would be such a tragedy" Korra quipped back at her, pushing her over onto the plush mattress. Korra wasted no time in flinging herself on top of her lover and met her lips. Hands from both parties roamed each other's figure looking for purchase. Asami quickly made to unclasp the rest of the Avatar's garments leaving her revealed in the dull light of the lamp emanating from the corner.

Asami made the first move, running her hand down Korra's stomach not fearing for how far she would go before Korra stopped her. Korra had no intentions of stopping her and let her fingers do their walking. The Avatar suddered at the first touch and relaxed soon after letting Asami work to a rhythm. Korra focused her hands further up, around Asami's chest. Korra stopped and stretched out almost bucking her hips. Asami took the hint and migrated south leaving Korra's top half exposed. Using Korra's thighs for leverage against her shoulders she pushed Korra further up against the headboard. Soon after moans filled the apartment and Asami had Korra spread over the bed sheets. Bender or not Asami could manipulate Korra at will and this turned Korra on even more almost soaking the bedsheets in the process.

Korra gazed down at the brunette between her legs and watched Asami's head work in circles getting more and more ferocious with every lick. The dynamic changed and Asami rose from her position instead inserting two fingers into the Avatar's slick centre and kissed her passionately. Korra detached and instead looked down to see Asami working on pushing her over the edge and into an abyss of pleasure. The Brunette placed kisses onto Korra's chest while Korra screwed up her face with pleasure. She began to squeal with delight and Asami clapped a hand to her mouth. Her neighbours didn't need to hear what was coming. But she did. Korra screamed with pleasure as Asami's abilities pushed her into an orgasm and almost into the Avatar state. Asami slowed down as she saw the glow start to build in her lover's eyes eventually to a stop.

Korra moved down the bed, exhausted to lie next to Asami. "You need to work on your control. Can't have you wrecking the house every night."


End file.
